Generally, a user views web pages via a web browser implemented by a user device. When the user wishes to visit a web page, he/she usually inputs a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) into the web browser. The web browser processes the URL and sends a request for the web page to a web server that hosts the web page. When the web server receives the request, the web server processes the request and formulates a response in the form of a HTML (Hyper Text Mark-up Language) document/file. The HTML document can contain references to a set of sub-resources that are needed to properly display the web page. The web server responds to the request by sending the HTML document to the web browser. The web browser parses the HTML document to identify the needed sub-resources. The web browser then asynchronously requests the needed sub-resources from the web server. Depending on the number of needed sub-resources, the web browser may need to communicate with the web server numerous times to acquire all of the web page's sub-resources. Notably, the back and forth communications between the web browser and the web server to obtain the needed sub-resources create latency and degrade the user experience by increasing the time required to properly display the web page.